


One-Shots inspired by BaconWaffle16

by Rose5689love



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose5689love/pseuds/Rose5689love
Summary: Sans and you have some sexy fun times~My first smut work! HHHHHH SO NERVOUS





	One-Shots inspired by BaconWaffle16

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BaconWaffle16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaconWaffle16/gifts).



> Umm... This is my first smut thing. I hope y'all enjoy!

You don't know how you got yourself into this position. One minute, you were returning some CDs you had borrowed from Sans, the next, you were clawing each others clothing off feverishly. He was on top of you, kissing you passionately and deeply and lustfully. You were kissing back with the same amount of force, and he practically ripped your shirt off your body. Internally rewarding youself for the skirt you were wearing, you ground against him, tugging at his shorts with one hand while pressing gently against his ribcage with the other, drawing moans from him. He growled and teleported you both onto his bed and pushed up your skirt, revealing your panties, which were soaked with precum. He smirked, and growled, "I'm not the only one who needs this, huh?" Sans tore away your panties and, ever so gently, pressed the head of his cock against your aching core. You whimpered, and he smirked again, saying, "Beg for it." "You can't be serious!" His smirk grew wider, and he licked his teeth expectantly. "I'm very serious," he said, and you whimpered. However, you knew EXACTLY what turned him on. You decided to use some of these tactics, saying, "Please fuck me, break me, claim me, make the whole world know that I am yours, Master." That last part made his eyes go wider, and he hilted himself in your aching pusy, causing you to moan loudly. He set a punishing pace, letting you know with his actions that he had been waiting all day for this. You moaned louder as his pace sent you racing toward your orgasm, knowing he wouldn't last long himself. He grunted as his thrusts began to stutter, and he rubbed your clit. That small amount of friction alone sent you over the edge, causing you to see stars. His thrusts slowed as he helped you ride out your orgasm, then sped up again as he continued to rub your clit and tears formed in your eyes from overstimulation. With one final thrust, he cried out your name and released his sticky seed within you. Your breaths came together, and you smiled. That was totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I may continue this one. I dunno. Help me decide, please!


End file.
